1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for processing picture information, and more particularly to a system which controls the operation of combining or switching-over picture information obtained by the operating process of a central processing unit (referred to as CPU hereinafter) and external picture information such as a television picture signal supplied from an external appliance.
2. Description of Background Information
Generally, systems of this sort are made by the hardware oriented technique, that is, to use a switching-over circuit for combining or switching-over the picture information. Therefore, when the system utilzes the CPU, such an operation of combining or switching-over the picture information is performed independently of a software for operating the CPU, and the capability of the CPU is not sufficiently utilized.